Subponica: Episode 18; Home Is Where Your Family Is
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Season 2 Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 18-Season Finale Home Is Where Your Family Is ... There was 1 message left on the radio when they got back to the sea base. There were two familiar voices from Alterra HQ. One from a griffin named Torque, and another from a unicorn stallion named Nibbs. message Torque:" This is Alterra HQ. This may be our only communications window. We can't send a rescue ship all the way out there, so Aurora, you're just gonna have to meet us halfway. We've uploaded blueprints to the ship's computer." Nibbs: *Offmic* " We're doing a sandwich run, are you in?" Torque :"Uh, yeah, give me a second. Blackbox data shows the high security terminal in the Captain's quarters is still functional." Nibbs: *Offmic* "Rosebud's leaving like, in five minutes." Torque:" Alright, tell Rosebud I'll just take the regular." Nibbs: *Offmic* "The regular?" Torque:" Yeah, she'll know what I mean." Nibbs: *Offmic* "And if she doesn't." Torque:" Just tell her the regular, dude." Nibbs: *Offmic* "I say regular, and she's like what's the regular, and I have to come all the way back up here." Torque:" The code should be 2679. The regular's just a ham and cheese." Nibbs: *Offmic* "Ok, well would you just say ham and cheese?!" Torque:" Ham and cheese!" Nibbs: *Offmic* "Ok." ... Sapphire had entered the Warper's prison. She loosened it's bonds for it. Sapphire:" You are free to go." Warper:" Curious. Why would you let this unit escape?" Sapphire looked up at the warper with tired eyes.' ' Sapphire:" Because we have been cured. You can sense that, can't you? You have no reason to attack us anymore." She thought a moment. Sapphire:" Unless maybe you hold a grudge, but I don't you are even remotely capable of that." Warper:" You are indeed cured. But this unit still does not see the reason behind this act. This unit has no soul, nor emotion. You could keep this unit here, and it will live on forever. What do you gain?" Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" I'm doing it simply because I think it's right. I don't know. Maybe it's just a gut feeling or something, but I just feel like it needs to happen." Warper:" Error. Does not compute." Sapphire chuckled. Sapphire:" Yeah... I'm having a bit of a broken light bulb over my head as well." The warper stood there a moment, before breaking the silence. Warper:" This unit has come to a conclusion. Perhaps we are not the perfect race. Instead, it is you." Sapphire:" Huh?" Sapphire cocked her head. Warper:" Perhaps perfection is imperfection. I have come to the conclusion that your actions are based on a valuable set of elements. Elements that reside in your world. Which brings this unit to an entirely different conclusion." What was this warper saying? Was it becoming... sentient? The way Jesse had become? There was something both comforting, ans unnerving about the thought. Sapphire:" Yeah? And what is that?" Warper:" Your destiny awaits. You must destroy a weapon of great power. A weapon that will surely destroy life as you know it, and everything else if you don't." Sapphire:" You mean the quarentine platform?" Warper:" No. The weapon this unit speaks of... resides in your home. The weapon resides in Equestria." ... Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald arrived in quarentine enforcement platform control room. Sapphire looked at the button that would turn it off, but only if she was really cured. Time to find out. Ruby:" You can do this, love. I believe in you." Sapphire:" It's just so hard... to think that we survived this long, and... and we are going to end this nightmare, once and for all." Ruby nuzzled her cheek. Ruby:" Nothing really ends forever, love. This is a new beginning. No matter what happens, I love you." Emerald:" I love both of my moms!" The filly leapt up on Sapphire's back, and hugged her neck. Sapphire walked towards the mechanism, and slowly brought her hoof to the button. She hesitated, but pressed the button. Something came up from te mechenism, and kept her hoof in place where the button is. Then, the mechanically tentacle that Ruby told her about came out, and looked curiously at her. A needle came out of the tiny hole in the end of the tentacle, and tried to poke her. Her leg managed to dodge it twice before the needle struck her, and she yelled in pain. the tentacle arm retracted, and she was able to move her hoof again. Suddenly, all the lights in the quarentine enforcement platform shut off. It was finally over. ... Everypony agreed to stay on the planet a little longer. A few more years couldn't hurt. Getting away from Equestria was just what they needed anyways. The second shark pony egg was in the alien containment, hatching. Meanwhile, everypony was on the floating island. The wedding was taking place underneath an arch under one of the mountains. The scenery was so beautiful. Ruby was so beautiful to Sapphire. She was so nervous, standing in front of all those ponies that she'd been surviving with. All her friends were here, in one place... and she was about to marry the pony she loves. Simon was her best stallion, even though Sapphire was a mare. But so was Ruby, so there had to be certain arrangements. Clover was Ruby's Bridesmaid. Sapphire was wearing one of Simon's old ties, and a preserved tuxedo she found on the Aurora, to make herself feel more boyish. Simon:" What're you so nervous about? It's only your wedding day." Sapphire:" Funny. I'll remember that, when you're marrying Clover next week." Simon scratched the back of his head, nervously laughing. Simon:" W-well, I'm not nervous. Why would I be? Clover and I are in love, and so are you and Ruby. Nothing to feel nervous about." Terrarian rolled his eyes at Simon. Terrarian was acting as the one to marry Sapphire and Ruby. Terrarian:" Don't worry Sapphire. You look great. And even if you don't, just remember that Ruby loves you." That boosted Sapphire's confidence. She inhaled deeply, and let it out. Suddenly, she saw a red spot in the middle of the crowd, wearing a tiara and dress made of grass, and Clover was walking beside her. Emerald was right behind them, throwing flowers everywhere. Sapphire blushed redder than the color of the unicorn in front of her. She thought such beauty could only be found in story books. It has been three months since they've found a cure, and two months since they've built an entire rocket from the blueprint in the captain's quarters. She had done all this, and the one thing she was scared most about, was ruining this one moment. Her voice was barely there, and she felt ready to cry. Sapphire:" I... I can't do this." Terrarian:" You can do this. It's all you." Ruby walked up in front of her, seeing the worried expression on her face, and giggled. Ruby:" Nervous?" Sapphire gulped. Then nodded. Sapphire:" This is the wedding day I thought I'd never have with you, because was too scared to ask. I'm it had to be you who ask. I really wish it could have been me. I want this so much, but at the same time... I'm afraid I'll ruin it for you." Ruby:" I don't care what happens. Nothing can ruin this moment for me. And nothing can make me love you less than I do now. Ever." Sapphire:" I-I love you, too." Ruby smiled warmly. Ruby:" Now let's get on with it, shall we?" Terrarian:" Couldn't agree more." He cleared his throat. Terrarian:" We've all come here today to witness the bond between two loving ponies. A commitment of two mares who are here to show us how much love they have for each other. They've even asked to share their own wedding vows?" Ruby:" That's right." Terrarian:" Very well. You may proceed. Which of you will go first?" Ruby:" Do you want me to go first, Sapphire?" Sapphire:" Um... that's probably best." Ruby:" Alright. Sapphire Sea, as long as I can remember, you've been a very big part of my life. I vow to you, that I will always keep you in my heart, no matter where we go, far or near to each other, and I will always remember the best times we had together. You and I are a team. Not just any team. We're an amazing family, and it's only because you and Emerald make it that way." Sapphire blushed as everypony else awed and clapped. Emerald blushed with a great big smile at the last part, feeling proud of herself that she could be such a big part of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship. Sapphire: (You got this, Sapphire. You got this. Don't screw this up now.) Sapphire took a deep breath, looked Ruby in the eyes, and began to speak. Sapphire:" Everything we have is better because of you. I can think of a hundred reasons why any mare or stallion would love you just a much as I do. I vow to always be... as honest as I possibly can..." She heard chuckling from the front row, and even from Ruby. Sapphire was really nervous right now, but she kept cool. Taking another deep breath... Sapphire:" ...and I promise that I'll always remember to tell you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me everyday. I promise that whatever happens, I'll always stick by you, and head straight into danger to protect you, even if you don't want me to, because that's literally our thing. I would swim five hundred miles, and even five hundred more, just to the mare who swam a thousand miles just to beach myself in front of your hooves." Sapphire noticed tears in Ruby's eyes. Ruby:" That's so poetic." Sapphire:" Well all of it is true. There is no other mare I'd rather be stuck on any planet with." Ruby lunged forward and surprised Sapphire with a kiss, to keep herself from crying. But it didn't work. Even as their lips touched, tears began to roll down her face. Everypony cheered for them, stomping their hooves in applause. ... Six hours later... The second shark pony egg just hatched, and everypony was fawning over the bright pink shark pony colt that just came from it. Clover and Simon had already decided they wanted to take of him as their own, and Sapphire agreed they should. Clover couldn't help, but to hug the adorable, fishy colt. Simon:" Careful hun, not too tight." Clover:" I know, I'm just sooo super excited. He's so cute." Emerald:" Does this mean I have a brother, now?" Sapphire:" Well, I suppose now that Clover and Simon are becoming his parents, he's technically your cousin." Sapphire became shocked at a sudden realization, and gasped. Sapphire:" I'M AN AUNT! EEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Her hooves danced as she squealed like a filly in a candy store. Emerald rolled her eyes, playfully. Emerald:" Yup. Grownups are weird." She looked at her new cousin. He looked at her. Emerald:" You'll figure that out soon enough." Ruby:" What're you going to call him?" Simon and Clover looked at each other, than said it together at the same time. Simon and Clover:" Jason!" Sapphire tilted her head. Sapphire:" Cute... but, why Jason?" Simon:" It just... came to us." Clover:" Plus, I have a feeling he's going to grow up to be juat as smart at my dear Simon." Terrarian:" Hey guys, I was swimming near life pod 12, and look what I found." He held up a familiar, golden knife. The Vortan knife, given by the Vortan queen. Terrarian:" Memories, huh? Something like this, should go to a brave captain." Sapphire:" Wait, you said you found that near life pod 12?" Clover:" That's where Katie Died." Terrarian:" O-oh..." Sapphire:" It's fine. We'll keep it in memory of her." ... Three years later... Argyle entered the rocket. He overheard that today was the day they'd be taking off, and he wasn't going to let them leave without him. Not on this ''planet. He opened one of the lockers and climbed inside. A few hours later, everypony was getting into their spots. Emerald was sad that the Sea Emperor had died. It was all she could think about as they were preparing to leave this planet. She liked her a lot, even though they'd only met for a dew hours. Sapphire hugged the filly. Sapphire:" Don't worry sweety. She'll always be alive in our hearts." Emerald sniffed, and looked up at Sapphire. Emerald:" I know. She was just really nice to me. And so were her children. I'm sad we're going to leave them, but I'm glad I got a chance say goodbye to each of them, and thank them for curing us." Sapphire kissed her on the forehead. The passenger seats were all flip beds. Each of them were designed to be comfy, and rocket-safe. Simon had already activated most of the important stuff, now Sapphire just needed to fill the time capsule. She decided two bottles of water, two nutrient bars, a copy of the hatching enzyme potion, and a survival knife would do. She also copied the picture of Emerald and her in front of the glowing tree, and placed it inside the capsule. They had visited the tree often. Emerald loved to sit on the tree and wave at all the pretty ghost rays. Though, they would never react to her. Now that the time capsule was full, she sat in the control chair in the middle of the cockpit. The Neptune Rocket spoke in a high female voice, as Sapphire prepared the launch sequence. Neptune:" ''Ready to launch on your command, captain." Sapphire confirmed, and her chair folded into a bed shape. Neptune:" Launch in 10... 9... 8..." Sapphire was sweating from the anticipation. Neptune:" 7... 6..." A few skyrays landed on top of the glass. Neptune:" 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The birds flew away, as the rocket launched itself into the air. The rocket was shaky, Sapphire felt like her body was squishing itself. She looked down, and saw the time capsule launch from the rocket. Neptune:" Time capsule jettisoned." '' It felt like forever to pass the atmosphere. Once they did, the Neptune gave another notice. Neptune:" 'Caution: '''Approaching' 'orbital debris field." '' The cyclops genorator activated. Sapphire found it funny that the rocket required a shield generator from one of their cyclopses. They managed to get the one from the damaged cyclops. As the rocket past through the debris, chunks of metal hit the rocket, but the shield stopped any damage from happening, except for one of the panels that fell off inside the rocket, but everypony survived. Everything began to calm down once the debris was cleared, and the shield turned off. Neptune:" ''Orbital debris field clear. Performing gravity turn maneuver." The Neptune rocket began to turn, and rotate around the planet. From here, Sapphire saw much more than two islands. There was even some kind of arctic biome that she wished she could have visited. But she was going home now. Sapphire: (Home... home is where your family is.) She was glad she was with her family. Not just Ruby and Emerald... but everypony she managed to survive with. That was her family now. Little did she know what other adventures awaited them. Neptune:" Confirm destination coordinates: nearest interstellar phasegate. Engaging ion boosters in 3... 2... 1..." Flashes of light, a phasegate opening, and it felt like they were traveling at the speed of light itself. Suddenly, they were finally inside the phasegate, and Sapphire could hear the Sea Emperor's words beyond the grave, and so could everypony else. These words made Emerald realize that she didn't have to feel sad. Sea Emperor: (What is a wave without the ocean, a beginning without an end? They are different, but they go together. Now you go among the stars, and I fall among the sand. We are different, but we go together.) TO BE CONTINUED: IN SEASON 2... Author's note: Hello everypony! Terrarian Pony here! This was a really fun series to make, even if some of my context wasn't very clear. I hope you enjoyed it! But don't worry about this series ending, because I am going to be making a season 2, and most likely many more seasons after that! I love Subnautica, so I loved working on this series. I'm kinda sad to see season 1 end, but I can't wait to put in a season 2? Now, I'm going to be working on a few other projects before working on season 2, but it'll be coming out as soon as I can think of more idea. Thank you for reading, and I hope you loved it! Bye! Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)